Loyalty Fit For A Princess
by ThatOneChickJane
Summary: Abandoned as an infant she always dreamed of being the lost princess of Corona, but her dreams were shattered. Filled with hatred she has another dream. A dream to create the biggest heist in history. To steal the lost princesses crown, but she can't do it alone. No. She has her two companions to help her succeed and together they will create their own kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

They waited, waited to be hanged. That was their sentence. Death. The infamous Stabbington brothers were finally caught and were to be hanged at the crack of dawn.

They heard a thud and jingling of keys. The door at the end of the corridor opened and closed. Whistling echoed through the hall of cells. A whistling that the boys knew too well. They waited as the whistling grew louder.

"Veil! About time, hurry and release us!" Hugo shout, slightly desperate as he gripped the bars. His brother rushing to his side.

Veil took a step closer to the cell as she eyed the keys in her hands. "Oh?"

"Veil?" He questioned as he looked from the young woman to his brother and back to her.

"Your under the assumption that I'm here to. _Rescue_. The both of you." She had a smirk on her face as her eyes drifted from the keys to the two men who were trapped like rats.

"Veil, you little-"

"I'd be careful if I were you, choose your words wisely, my friend."

"They're going to hang us!" He said through clenched teeth as he and his brother reached out to her. Their grasp inches away from her face.

"Oh, I know. Such a terrible waste of talent. If only." She paused letting out a small sigh. "If only there was something I could do. I mean, really. Given such an opportunity to save such wonderful, hard working men, I'd take it." She said sarcastically.

She turned leaning against the bars on opposite cell of the boys. The boys glanced at each other and back at her.

"We get it, Veil. What do you want in return?"

The young woman suddenly became grim, her expression was frightening and serious.

"Nothing. You. The both of you, screwed up greatly and I want nothing more than to see your faces, moments before your feet reaches that platform outside these walls and a noose around your stupid, worthless necks. Pray to the gods for your safe journey above and pray they be merciful." She turned and headed back to the door.

"Wait, WAIT! Veil!" Hugo shouted. "Loyalty, Loyalty! We'll give you loyalty." He paused "_Princess_." Whispering his last words, hoping would change her mind.

Instantly, she stopped as she looked over her shoulder. "Go on." She turned back to their cell.

Hugo smiled looking down at Veil. Slowly he fell to one knee, as did his brother. They both looked up to her. Veil reached out her hand to them, both took their turn, kissing the roof of her hand. "Loyalty, princess. Loyalty." She smiled down at them as Hugo slipped the keys from her hand.

Veil had lead them through the corridors, some were empty, some were stationed with guards. Garth and Hugo made quick works of them and soon they made their way to the Kingdom's stables.

Hugo stood by on look out and Garth helped Veil with the horses.

Veil had already packed for their escape. She had no intention of leaving the boys for death, but enjoyed the idea of tormenting the two.

Everything was packed and they were ready to go. Hugo and Garth each took a horse for themselves..

Veil couldn't help, but stare up at the Palace she called home. Staring at the architecture of the large building she admired the beauty of it all and soaked everything in. This will be the last she sees or go near it ever again and the sudden realization sadden her.

"Princess."

She turned to see Hugo's hand reaching out to her as he sat upon the horse like a noble knight. A wicked grin plastered across his face.

He was anything, but a knight and he was definitely not of noble blood. He was a thug. Vicious and cruel. A _thief_. Just as she had raised him to be. They both were. Perfect, imperfections of her own creations.

A small smile grew as she pulled her hood over her head and took his hand. Taking her place behind him she wrapped her arms around him. Hugo looked down to her tiny hands and smiled. Resting one of his own above hers.

"Hiyah!" Garth shouted as he and his brother and their Princess rode beyond the Kingdom grounds and into the dark forest. Making their escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note:** Just to make things clear.. Hugo is the one with the sideburns and Garth is the one with the eye-patch. They didn't have names in the movie so I gave them names and they look like a Hugo and a Garth.. Well to me anyways. Also, everyone assumes the eye-patch guy is a mute, I think, since there's two of them he'd only have to talk when its necessary... I don't think he's mute, but whatever.. Everyone has their own theory.

* * *

Escaping their execution they were on their way to freedom. They had been travelling on horses for days and they were sure they lost the kingdoms guards. If they were searching for them.

They felt on top of the world with luck on their side and a bag full of valuables. They were set.

Veil pressed the map against Hugo's back as they strolled along a dirt road.

"How are you so sure we can trust this guy?" Hugo said.

"Oh? You're questioning my sense of judgement after what happened?" She spat back at him with a hint of resentment.

"You're still on about that?" He looked over his shoulder to her.

She pointed to the road with a blank expression.

Rereading the maps, she trailed her finger along the lines to a town.

"We're almost there."

Turning down the dirt road just ahead of them was a small bridge and large stonewall that arched at the opening. A small stable that was used against the weather was a small man, he must have been the towns guard.

The nervousness built inside them as they approached the entrance.

"We're just passing through." Veil smiled down at the man.

He had been reading through a tattered old book, more interested in it than anything else.

"Alright, go on in." He said turning a page, eyes not leaving the book.

"So much for service." Veil whispered.

"It's prefect." Hugo grunted.

Entering the small town, children rushed to their horses, petting them. They were screaming, shouting and giggling.

"Children! What did I say? Get away from them, right now!" A woman warned, rushing from the old rundown house, waving a wash cloth at them.

Garth and Hugo looked around their horses making sure the horses didn't trampled on any of them.

"Sorry about that. The children just love horses. I'm Helga." She giggled looking at Garth. "So, where ya strangers from?" The woman smiled up at them, her cheeks slightly rosy..

"Nowhere, we're just passing through. Do you know where we can find a blacksmith?" Veil peered down at the woman.

"Oh, oh dear. That poor old man, he's been very sick lately. I'm not sure if he'd want any customers." She gently caressed her cheek watching over the energetic children running around.

"He's been expecting us." Garth smiled down at her.

"Well, he is forgetful. Didn't mention anything about having guests." She blushed. "If you don't mind, I have a gift for him." She ran into the house, quickly returning with a basket.

"Here. He usually doesn't cook for himself since his wife died. Hope you don't mind taking it to him."

"I'll be sure to give it to him." Garth took it from her hands.

"As for directions, you just head straight down this street here to the market place, its on the left, can't miss it. Keep heading straight. Now, the tricky part. His farm is very hidden. Can easily get lost. You'll pass another bridge and two roads, farmers trails on either sides and if you keep going straight, and turn left. You'll find an old trail, he never used horses so I suggest you walk on foot."

They nodded and headed to the farm.

"Be sure to send my regards!" She shouted back.

They did just as she said. They turned left to the market place. The place was crowded with people and farmers were setting their stands with fresh vegetables and fruits. Everything you needed was there, except for armory. The blacksmith shop was closed.

As they exited the market they had reacted the end of the town and crossed an old bridge.

Twenty minutes into the ride, they passed a dirt road on their right and not long after, another on their left. Ten minutes later they seen nothing but the road, trees and bushes everywhere.

"We're lost!" Hugo shouted jumping from his horse.

"We're not lost." Garth said, pointing two rocks that were neatly sitting across one another. He jumped from his horse, gently dragging it along by the ropes.

"See, use your eyes. He has one and he can see perfectly fine."

* * *

Sorry this one's kind of short.. Will post the other chapter soon..


End file.
